


Crunchy Tree Parts

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Nioku unwinds in a pile of crunchy tree parts.
Series: Hauntober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978
Kudos: 1





	Crunchy Tree Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G for General Leaf Play  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Leaves=  
> Characters: Nioku, Schaden, Azmaria

=Leaves=

The wind billowed out all over the place, throwing them about. They skittered across the sidewalk and the road. Nioku walked with his blind brother, holding his left hand.

“Autumn is annoying,” Nioku grunted out. “People need to rake more.”

“I’m sorry I’m blind,” Schaden meekly spoke out.

“Don’t apologize for what you are,” Nioku commanded. “Only those who are vile, evil monsters need to apologize.” Schaden smiled and gripped Nioku’s hand a little tighter.

“Thanks for walking me home,” Schaden said.

“Don’t mention it,” Nioku responded. He looked up at the naked trees and heaved a depressed sigh that didn’t go unnoticed by Schaden but he didn’t speak of it.

“Did you make any friends today,” Schaden asked.

“Can we walk in silence,” Nioku asked.

“Not with this wind,” Schaden answered.

\---

When they finally arrived home, Azmaria was raking, her hair stuffed into a beanie. She was so engrossed in her work that when the boys approached, she almost didn’t notice them. She stopped and smiled at them.

“Hi, Nio, hi Schay,” she said, smiling gently at them. She pulled off her beanie and her knee-length forest green hair tumbled down. “How was school?” She wiped her brow.

Nioku shrugged.

“The wind is messing with my sight,” Schaden said and Azmaria nodded.

“Let’s go inside,” she said, smiling. “How about some hot apple cider?”

“That sounds great,” Schaden called out and she took his hand. They went inside and left Nioku standing there, his hands in his pockets. His gaze wandered over to the pile his mom had been accumulating. A smile crept across his face and without a second thought, he was flying through the air and crashed into the pile. Pieces flying all over the front yard.

For but a moment, he laughed. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the cloudy sky. A smile was plastered on his usually drab, depressing face.

Schaden may not like the crunching sound, but Nioku enjoyed it. Unfortunately, because of what he did, he knew he’d be raking everything back up. But, for now, for now, he was happy and content. All the day’s worries seemed to have just melted away as he lay there, staring up at the gray sky.


End file.
